


A little weird

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: People can really change.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Beldemort (Bellatrix Lestrange/Voldemort) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075718
Kudos: 3





	A little weird

Our story starts in Bellatrix' and Voldemort Lestrange's mansion on a remote island, they've invited Harry Potter over and he has brought his husband Draco with him.

Harry asked, "What's this about, Voldemort?"

Voldemort told him, "Bella here wanted to show you how much we've both changed since the Battle of Hogwarts."

Draco smirked slightly. "You both look the same to me."

Bellatrix replied, "Well, we're not the same people we were back then."

Harry insisted, "Go on please, I want to know what you mean."

Voldemort said, "We got married last month and Bella is expecting."

Draco gasped. "Y-You're pregnant, aunt Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix smiled. "I am, but we've also been helping squibs and Muggles too. Right, Voldy?"

Voldemort responded, "Yes, charities and fundraisers. To help those we once tried to hurt."

Harry beamed, "Well, people can change after all."


End file.
